


Твоё имя

by Atex



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, M/M, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Написано на фест по А.Н.К.Л.





	Твоё имя

Любить своего врага, пусть даже бывшего - нельзя. Любить мужчину - табу. Но смотреть на него можно. Вскользь. Украдкой. Мимоходом. Небрежно. Поспешно. Незаметно. Иногда пренебрежительно.   
Прикасаться к другому человеку без весомого повода нецелесообразно. Почти преступно. Если прикосновение, то удар. Если объятие, то помощь раненному, которого тащишь на себе. В этом списке остается только нейтральное рукопожатие. И кажется, что никому не должно быть при этом больно. Только сердце ноет каждый раз, когда ладонь вынужденного напарника сжимает его.  
Произносить имя человека, который не является тебе другом - неприлично. Слишком доверительно. Слишком интимно. Слишком опасно. Поэтому всегда: "ковбой" или "Соло". И только мысленно: "Наполеон". При этом знакомом любому русскому имени грудную клетку словно перехватывает стальным обручем - не вдохнуть, не выдохнуть.  
Для американца имена не проблема. Он постоянно говорит: "Габи", "Александр" вместо Уэверли или босс, и непременно несколько раз за день произносит: "Илья", со своим тягучим американским акцентом.   
Прикосновения для Соло вообще ерунда: похлопать по плечу на улице, скользнуть рукой между лопаток, небрежно перехватить запястье партнера двумя пальцами, привлекая внимание.  
Илья запутался в этой чехарде улыбок, подколок и небрежных светских фраз. Его разрывает от противоречий. От убить до обнять (мысли о поцелуе "сжигаются" моментально, оставляя лишь вкус пепла на губах) - крохотный шажок. Но он всё равно застрял на середине.  
\- Расслабься, большевик, - усмехается Соло. - Или ты вообще не умеешь получать удовольствие от жизни?  
И нечего ответить на это. Можно лишь презрительно хмыкнуть и посмотреть украдкой, как изящно американец завязывает стильный галстук и поправляет манжеты белоснежной рубашки. Подавить в себе желание подойти сзади и положить руки на плечи.  
А Соло будто специально дразнит, замечая, как щепетилен русский в отношении имен. Частенько рассуждает о своём знаменитом тезке и даже рассказывает пару смешных историй из детства (реальных или выдуманных - непонятно) ему и Габи. Всё-то у этого щеголя получается легко.  
\- Назови меня по имени, красная угроза, - сам предлагает Соло, когда Илья буквально давится названием пирожанного, которое хотел произнести, рассказывая Габи о кулинарных талантах мамы.   
\- Не бойся, язык не обуглится. Обещаю, - и хлопает по спине, скалясь в белозубой улыбке.   
А у Ильи бьется в висках набатом пульс и в голове одни запреты. Только смотреть можно. И он смотрит. Отчаянно, с болью. Даже Соло пронимает, и он молчит почти весь день. Только ближе к ночи тихо спрашивает:  
\- Илья, хочешь выпить?  
И они пьют какой-то шикарный коньяк, который мальчик, выросший за железным занавесом, не в силах оценить. Но тишина, окружающая их, в кои-то веки не заставляет нервы звенеть, как натянутые струны. Но это перемирие заканчивается слишком быстро.  
В какой-то момент Илья понимает, что больше не может. И тогда он просит Уэверли отправить его на задание в одиночку. Удивительно, но босс соглашается, прибавляя, что Наполеон Соло та еще заноза в заднице. Даже англичанин называет ковбоя по имени. Почему-то это ужасно злит, но Илья держит себя в руках. И только после того, как покидает кабинет, позволяет себе прикрыть глаза и покатать по небу имя: "На-по-ле-он".  
Он не видит ни Габи, ни Соло почти четыре месяца, но получает от американца две открытки, недоумевая, как тот вообще узнал, куда их отправлять. Каждая неизменно заканчивается подписью: "твой Наполеон". Илья хранит их во внутреннем кармане куртки и сгорает от стыда, каждый раз, когда вытаскивает, чтобы пробежаться взглядом по тексту, выученному наизусть.  
В привычную команду он возвращается похудевшим, с тремя новыми шрамами и всё еще не зажившим сломанным ребром.  
\- Ты, как всегда, сама осторожность, большевик, - иронично комментирует Соло его появление. Но потом, в коридоре управление А.Н.К.Л., совсем тихо спрашивает:  
\- Илья, ты как? - и смотрит непривычно внимательно, почти нежно. От этого взгляда ребра и шрамы начинают ныть сильнее. Илья думал, что четыре месяца это срок, чтобы забыть имя американца, но оно назойливой мухой крутится в голове.  
\- Нормально, - небрежно бросает он и уходит, продолжая спиной чувствовать взгляд синих глаз.  
Снова на них падают задания одно за другим. Сердце со скрипом пытается справляться с присутствием Соло рядом. Габи всё чаще интересуется его здоровьем.   
Наверное, это было логично и предсказуемо, что после холодной Исландии, он сильно простывает. Но привычка держаться до конца, игнорируя все симптомы, сильнее здравого смысла. И скоро простая простуда перерастает в воспаление легких. Вот тогда все пугаются не на шутку. Все, кроме самого Ильи. Он как-то отрешенно думает, что к больным пускают не всех, а значит, Соло придет пару раз и всё. Немного отдыха, немного кислорода для обессиленного организма. Но Соло приходит и остается в палате. И каждый раз, когда Илья выныривает из своего забытья, видит его рядом со своей кроватью.  
\- Ты что, в няньки заделался? - еле шевеля губами, произносит русский.  
\- Мне нравится наблюдать за твоими страданиями, - пожимает плечами американец и подносит стакан воды с трубочкой, чтобы Илья мог попить.  
Через несколько дней мир для Ильи превращается в дурной сон. Температура не спадает, и он мечется на влажных простынях, то приходя в себя, то впадая в беспамятство.   
\- Решил меня бросить, большевик? - шепчет знакомый голос. - Не верю, что такого медведя может свалить какая-то простуда. Давай же, вставай!  
Но Илья не встает. Ему становится хуже. Врачи качают головами, Габи ходит с опухшими глазами, а Уэверли начинает составлять соответствующую бумагу на имя бывшего босса Курякина, которая равнозначна похоронке.   
\- Илья, не смей, - зло и отчаянно говорит Соло, вцепляясь в запястье больного мертвой хваткой. - Я тебе этого никогда не прощу!   
В его голосе отчетливо слышится страх и паника. Уж их-то Илья узнает в любом состоянии. Даже сквозь туман, накрывший его сознание, и жар, превращающий мир в марево, он с трудом поднимает руку и кладет её поверх пальцев Соло. Они кажутся такими холодными. Просто ледяными! Совсем легонько сжимает. Ненужное, непозволительное прикосновение. В глухо бьющемся сердце всё еще живет то, что разум привык называть табу и преступлением.   
\- Не бойся, - хрипит Илья, стараясь держать глаза открытыми. Вопреки всему он хочет успокоить Соло, хочет забрать его боль. Ведь ему не привыкать к боли. Громко сглатывает и переводит сбившиеся дыхание.  
\- Не бойся, Наполеон.  
Мозг пронзает осознание: "Я сказал это. Назвал ковбоя по имени". Язык действительно не обуглился, как и обещал Соло, но внутри что-то оборвалось. Ухнуло куда-то в бездну. Терять ему больше нечего.  
\- Наполеон, - еще раз выдыхает Илья, прежде чем закрыть глаза.  
\- Да, это моё имя, - глухо произносит Соло. - Неужели было так сложно просто сказать?  
"Было" - хочет сказать Илья, но не может. Хватка Наполеона на его руке становится железной, будто пытается удержать из последних сил.  
\- Не покидай меня, Илья, - голос дрожит.  
Но упавшая тишина поглощает его слова, оставляя без ответа.


End file.
